Too Close For Comfort
by electricguitarismylife9876543
Summary: Awight, so basically Beastboy gets really mad at Raven and says alot of hurtful stuff. Raven is SERIOSULY upset, and this is a songfic on how Beastboy just wanted to understand the girl he loves
1. PreviewProlougeOK WHATEVER! JEEZ!

**Authors Note: Again guys – this is my SECOND songfic so – again PLEASE DON'T EAT MEEE!!! Heh heh…hehhh…And no – I don't like McFly (sorry for you McFly lovers!!!) but the tune is SERIOUSLY depressing and the lyrics are alright so there you go!!!**

It was another day at the Teen Titans Tower

**(Hey check it out, alliteration!!! Look there it is – **

**Alliteration: HEYO!!!**

**Eli: HOLY CRAP, IT'S HIM!!!)**

Anyway, Beastboy and Cyborg were, as usual, screaming their heads off about the latest rematch –

"**I DID NOT CHEAT YOU LITTLE GRASS STAI-!!!"**

"**CY, YOU COMPLETLEY JOGGED MY WRIST AND MADE ME PUSH THE BUTT-!!!"**

"**MAN!!! CAN'T YOU GET IT WAS AN ACCI-"**

"**I WANNA REMATCH!!!"**

"**FINE!!!"**

"**FINE!!!"**

Raven walked in the room and stared at the hulking man-machine screaming in a SERIOUSLY high – pitched voice at a little green dude who was stretching on his toes to reach his opponents shoulders.

They stopped yelling at each other.

Well I mean, they had no choice!!! Raven had used her freakily cool powers to slam Cyborg over and over against the wall, while suspending Beastboy in the air and giving him a mega wedgie…

**Eli: (whips out her phone and takes a pic of Beastboy)**

**Beastboy: HEYYY!!! THAT HURT!!!**

**Eli: (sniggers). You deserve it dude!!!**

**Cyborg: (storms over) Oh yeah?! Well did I deserve it?! DID I?!!!**

**(Short interruption while Cyborg sprints after Eli with some whirring machine guns strapped to his front)**

**Eli: ARGHHHHHHH!!!**

Heh heh…hehhh…

Okay, so after that *cough hilarious cough* CRUEL…CRUEL, yeah Cyborg, look, CRUEL joke, the dimwits figured they should apologize. Raven had looked PRETTY mad. And by pretty, I mean SERIOUSLY mad…

"So…you wanna go first?!" Beastboy pulled at his shirt and gulped.

This action caused Cyborg to smile wickedly at his friend.

"AW, C'MON!!!"

With a thump of Cyborg's boot, Beastboy found himself in front of Raven's door. With his arse sticking up in the air. With his ears lopsided. And with little birdies running around his head.

Beastboy breathed in.

He was so freaked out, he almost forgot to exhale.

Until your sweet, loving, caring author reminded him.

At the last…minute…

**OKAY!!! LET'S RETURN TO THE SUCKISH STORY!!!**

He raised his hand to knock on the door, and timidly gave a rap on the wood with his pinkie. No answer. Beastboy tried again, louder. And louder. Until he finally lost patience and pounded frantically at the door, screaming for Raven to come and answer.

The doors slid open a crack, and Raven's big eyes peered out dully. In front of her Beastboy was posed with his fist ready for a pounding and his mouth ready for another scream. He opened his eyes and coughed.

"What do you want?" she went in her monotonous tone. "And thank you for interrupting me in my important meditation session." She paused. "Again."

"Well, yeah that's what I wanted to talk about" Beastboy squirmed, not quite meeting her eyes.

Raven sighed.

"I don't have time to play games, Beastboy," and with that she shut the door.

Beastboy stared at her door. For a long time. And then he did something.

Something so dangerous, so incredible, that this would be something of a legend.

**So did you like it?! Huh?! Huh?! Did ya?! Did ya?! REVIEW NOW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Alright?! Ok ok ok I KNOW I haven't updated in like, what, DAYS, but I was kinda sitting inside my room stuffing my ugly face with Oreos cos two of my best mates have got swine flu. Yay. Or I was at school slaving away at crappy exams. Which I did TERRIBLY in…my highest mark was 95%..and that was in DRAMA!!! I DON'T NEED DRAMA!!! Heh heh…hehhh… Anyway, here it is dudes – second chappie of Too Close for Comfort!!!**

_The doors slid open a crack, and Raven's big eyes peered out dully. In front of her Beastboy was posed with his fist ready for a pounding and his mouth ready for another scream. He opened his eyes and coughed._

"_What do you want?" she went in her monotonous tone. "And thank you for interrupting me in my important meditation session." She paused. "Again."_

"_Well, yeah that's what I wanted to talk about" Beastboy squirmed, not quite meeting her eyes._

_Raven sighed._

"_I don't have time to play games, Beastboy," and with that she shut the door._

_Beastboy stared at her door. For a long time. And then he did something._

_Something so dangerous, so incredible, that this would be something of a legend._

Beastboy opened the door to Raven's room.

By himself.

Without her permission.

He strode in her room and found her in the middle of the floor, levitating a few centimeters off the ground. Her eyes flew open and she glared fiercely at Beastboy, standing up fast with a swish of her cloak. But before her eyes started to grow red, before her hands were encased in black light, and even before she started to roar in rage at her so-called friend that he ruined her meditation COMPLETELY, Beastboy started to speak.

**Eli: Man, you did MORE than that!!!**

**Cyborg: (butting in) Yeah dude!!! You did waaay more than that!!!**

**Eli: (annoyed) Seriously, you have got to stop doing that…**

**Cyborg: (innocently) Do what?! Do THIS?! (starts to do the chicken dance whilst screaming BOOYA!!! SHA SHA SHA BOOYA – ROLL CALL!!!) **sorry, my mate keeps doing this SERIOUSLY scary dance whenever he sees me so yeah!!!

**Eli: (disgusted) Dude, what the hell?!**

**Cyborg: (stops suddenly in mid air, while still having legs in the air and arms flailing wildly) Yeah…just…trying to lift the mood…y'know?! (sees Eli's face) Oh…ok…yeah I'll leave now (trudges back into black notebook, head hanging)**

Hem hem…

"Look Rae, I don't know what your problem is, but what I do know is that you are seriously putting me down! Ever since you've joined the gang, you have this issue with me. And don't try to fool me with the, I can't feel, I must have no emotion crap. Cos it might work with your precious Robin", Beastboy shouted, curling his lip slightly, "but it so doesn't work with me!!! Why don't you just open up? We already know you're a demon, so what's your other secret? You got something to hide?" he yelled, towering over the now shrinking Raven.

"Beastboy, I - " she began in her still monotone, her voice quavering only very slightly, unnoticed to Beastboy; but Beastboy cut across.

"Save it. It doesn't matter any more" he said, deflated, his ears drooping.

He walked out of the room, leaving Raven still in the corner of her room, shadows covering her face. As the door slammed shut behind, he said mentally,

_( freaked out) I can't believe I actually had a crush on her._

_( freeze!!!) Wait what?!_

_(smug) You can't pretend to me. I AM you. I am your mind._

_( figuring this out…) Ok so you're basically saying that I'm having a fight with a disembodied, annoying, grating voice who claims to be my conscience?! (outraged) And I'm LOSING?!_

_(smirking) Yep pretty much!!! And whoa I didn't even think you.. I mean I knew the word disembodied…_

_( chuffed) Yeah well…Robin told me this morning!!!_

_(um ok) Um ok…_

Beastboy blinked a bit and shook his head. He was SERIOUSLY losing it. Impulsively he looked back at the door. Then he noticed that Cyborg was about 3cm away from him and holding a mini microphone.

"Dude, WHAT. Are you doing?!" said a REALLY freaked out Beastboy. Then it dawned on him…

"YOU WERE THE SCARY VOICE INSIDE MY HEAD!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"

**PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!!! AS IN NOW!!! RIGHT AWAY!!! COME ONE NOW!!! PRESS THE LITTLE BUTTON!!! Heh heh…hehhh… Right so the reason why I'm not putting the song is yet is cos…well I'm SERIOUSLY not sure where I'm gonna start writing it in!!! And also cos I'm in French and my teacher is glaring at me really badly and now she's coming over…closer…closer… **

**I should SERIOUSLY stop typing now…**


End file.
